


Мне не нужна твоя любовь

by Star_Trek_20XX



Series: 2018: драбблы G-PG-13 [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: Почему Джим не всегда получает желаемое.





	Мне не нужна твоя любовь

— Джим, остановись!

Джим посмотрел на очередной стакан и решительно залил его в себя. Боунс попытался проткнуть его взглядом, но не преуспел.

— Ты сопьёшься, — констатировал он.

— Угу, — кивнул Джим, с трудом подбирая слюни.

— Чего ты к нему прицепился? Ну, живёт себе человек...

— Вулканец, — постучал указательным пальцем по стойке Джим.

— Наполовину вулканец, если тебе так важно быть точным именно сейчас, — расплачиваясь и взваливая Джима на плечо, уточнил Боунс.

— Важно. Он мне почти улыбнулся сегодня, а потом выставил из каюты. Понимаешь ли, ему надо медитировать в тишине!

— Я согласен, от тебя слишком много шума.

Скотти благополучно перенёс их на корабль, взглядом спросил, в чём дело, получил красноречивую пантомиму в ответ от Боунса и понимающе кивнул, подставляя плечо.

Джима развезло настолько, что идти он не мог от слова совсем, а только бестолково взмахивал свободной рукой, нарушая шаткое равновесие.

— В медотсек, — скомандовал доктор. — В карантин, чтобы это позорище никто не видел.

Почему капитан напивался во время каждой увольнительной, знали даже лабораторные мыши. Он покорял высоту, которая оказалась Монбланом, помноженным на Эльбрус. Джим уже полгода подкатывал к Споку.

Дружба, по земному обычаю начавшаяся с драки, расцвела буйным цветом в считанные дни и на этом застряла. Джим, с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, двигал её в сторону отношений, Спок держал оборону, неприступный, словно форт Нокс.

И если Джима от сложившегося положения дел рвало на части, то Спок относился к этому совершенно спокойно.

Получив в своё распоряжение научный отдел и возможность изучать космос во всех его проявлениях, он сиял и искрился, насколько это возможно с вулканским воспитанием. Он вдохновенно экспериментировал, препарировал и разлагал на атомы всё, что попадалось под руку, продуцируя при этом десятки научных статей и сотни экспериментов. Академии наук Земли и Вулкана вели перманентный спор, чьим представителем он является в первую очередь.

Это льстило.

Джим не вписывался в это торжество науки никаким боком. Только как непосредственный начальник. И дело не в том, что Джим мужчина — с женщинами у Спока тоже как-то не ладилось; дело было в том, что наука оказалась куда интереснее отношений. Вот этого-то Джим и не хотел понять.

А жаль, ему же было бы легче.


End file.
